Of Wedding Plans And Unpleasant Surprises
by CUtopia
Summary: Angelina plans the wedding of her sister when her boyfriend Fred makes a rather surprising revelation.


Entry for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition: Round 7 – Wigtown Wanderers vs. Montrose Magpies

 **Prompt:** S.S Bludger  & Quaffle - Fred/Angelina

Entry for Liza's F my Life Competition

 **Prompt:** Today, I'm planning my big sister's wedding. My long-term, live-in boyfriend walked by and saw me looking at the wedding tab on Pinterest, smirked, and said, "Don't get your hopes up." I had. FML

Entry for Arithmancy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 **Task:** Write a story with at least two characters, in which one shows at least one trait from each number.

Traits: creative; friendly; enjoys challenges/rivalries

Muggle!AU

(930 Words)

* * *

 **Of Wedding Plans And Unpleasant Surprises**

Angelina Johnson smiled to herself as she took a sip from her peach lemonade, adjusting her sitting position on the hollywood swing. She waved at her boyfriend Fred, who was playing with their puppy George on the lawn, before concentrating on her laptop again. She was sitting on the small, wooden veranda of the flat Fred and she were sharing, enjoying the already warm spring sun and the light breeze that carried the scent of the first blossoms over to her from the neighbours garden. The weather caused just the right mood for what she was currently doing – planning the hopefully happiest day in her big sister Riley's life.

An autumn wedding, in the countryside with a familiar atmosphere. Nothing pompous or extraordinary, just some playful details. Rustic. Romantic.

These were the only directions Riley had given to her. She trusted her little sister enough to know what she and her fiance, Michael, wanted. Angelina didn't mind – she liked challenges, and organising a wedding definitely was one.

Her head was full of ideas, and the internet provided even more inspiration for her project. To keep track of all the possibilities and to be able to compare all the options, she had started a collection on Pinterest. The platform once again proved that it was more than useful, and even though she was mostly in her brainstorming phase so far, she already was able to create a quiet vivid image of how everything would look.

A week ago, she had already booked the venue – a small, historic farm in Scotland, with countless old trees and a cosy barn. It had been quite a struggle to talk the owner into agreeing to such a 'spontaneous' wedding, but he had been rather prone to her friendly yet determined argumentation.

If the weather was good, Riley and Michael would exchange their vows on a small hill, right under the colourful autumn leaves. Though rain wouldn't ruin anything, certainly – the barn was just as beautiful as a wedding location as the grounds surrounding it.

Though there was a variety of colour schemes and decorations to choose from, Angelina already had a tendency to lean towards a certain concept. The wooden tables and chairs would receive cream coloured tablecloths and cushions. On the tables, Angelina wanted to place vases made out of old jars, filled with autumn leaves of colours ranging from yellow to red, twigs, garden roses and ranunculuses. What she especially loved were the candle holders she had found: they looked like they were made out of the thicker branches of birch trees.

Also, she wanted the whole barn to be decorated with fairy lights, enhancing the cosy mood her sister wanted to have.

A small sigh escaped Angelina as she looked at all the examples for wedding cakes and dresses for bridesmaids. All of this reminded her that she too was having the secret desire to marry.

Fred and she had been together for five years now, and two years ago, they had moved together. She loved him a lot; he was her best friend, her soulmate, the only one she could imagine marrying.

So, she hadn't been able to stop herself from making a collection for her own dream wedding.

While she pondered if she wanted the bridesmaids to wear the all time classic burgundy or something more unusual, George ran onto the veranda with flying ears. The small puppy drank greedily from the water bowl that stood next to the door, and Fred laughed in glee while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I guess we're equally exhausted. It's time for a break, Georgie," Fred panted, throwing the dog toy he had been holding onto the grass before the veranda in case their dog got bored.

Angelina chuckled lightly as she took another sip from her lemonade, allowing Fred to sit down next to her. While she drank, she could see from the corner of her eye how his gaze wandered over the screen of her laptop and the Pinterest tab she had open on it.

After a moment, he smirked in his trademark way, gently nudged her in the ribs and commented: "Don't get your hopes up!"

Not noticing how she nearly choked on the lemonade she hadn't swallowed down yet, Fred stood up and went inside, leaving Angelina behind. She was staring after him, her dark eyes wide in surprise. From all the comments he could have made concerning the topic, this was what she had least expected.

Fred was a person that fooled around a lot, but in the last years, she had learned which tone he used when he was serious, and he definitely had been about his statement.

And if she was honest, it hit her harder than she would have thought. Not that she'd had hopes but...well, she had. Even though they had never really spoken about marriage, she had been convinced that the day would come on which he would ask her. Especially considering that even after five, nearly six years, they still weren't bored of each other, and many people had told her that they were jealous of their relationship.

Angelina was curious why Fred didn't seem too fond of the idea to marry, but right now, she needed a moment to stomach this revelation. Not that it would change anything about their relationship, it was just... shocking and a little bit sad, in her opinion. And he had definitely taken her down a peg or two.


End file.
